


I Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Potential trigger warning, potential suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING</p>
<p>Allison is gone but she is still in Beacon Hills watching over her best friend, her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Set between season three and four.**

Everything was over. The nogitsune and the oni were no longing threatening to kill everything they touched. Everyone was going to be okay. Well, not everyone. 

Since coming to Beacon Hills, Allison had touched so many lives. Her undeniable goodness set her apart from most of the other hunters. She didn't believe in killing innocent people or supernatural beings. She had actually changed the way hunters, especially her father, went about their business. She wanted to protect those who could not protect themselves. 

But she couldn't protect them anymore. She was dead. 

She was dead and all she wanted was for someone to hear her instead of walking around rooms unnoticed. In the moments she knew she would die she told Scott it was okay. She really honestly believed it was okay. That was until she arrived here; she was not in heaven or hell. She was still in Beacon Hills.. she was here watching helplessly as the people she loved fell apart. 

When Isaac and her father moved to France her heart tore in two. She couldn't go with them. She tried following them but she would always open her eyes to see Beacon Hills again. Her body may be in a box but her soul sure as hell wasn't. 

Despite being able to see the rest of the pack she stilled missed them terribly. But she saw how well Malia was progressing as a human, how Stiles found some who wanted him too, how Scott had Kira to hold him when the tears came late at night. Everyone was okay. Everyone but Lydia. 

 

Allison always watched her girlfriend even before she died. She watched her and saw who she truly was; saw how smart she was, how brave she was, how loving she was.   
But she didn't have that same look in her eyes anymore. They were cold, passive. She would only reply to a person, never starting the conversation herself, her passion was gone and she slept a lot. Her face was no longer wearing the expensive make up her and Allison used to buy on the weekends. Instead her eyes were red and she constantly looked tired. 

Allison would give anything if she could hold her hand or tell her she loved her and how proud of her she was one last time. 

She found herself in Lydia's bedroom watching the strawberry blonde beauty snuggled in her bed, tears rolling down her face. The pain she felt was nothing compared to anything she had felt before. It was consuming her. The pack were trying to help her... trying to make sure was okay.. but they weren't doing enough in Allison's eyes. 

Allison perched on the end of the bed, tears falling silently down her face as she watched her best friend, her girlfriend, fall apart like she died every night. 

“Allison.. I don't know if you can hear me.. I don't know what happens when you die.. but god, I love you so much. I miss you so much..” Lydia struggled to get the words out but they hit Allison like a tone of bricks. Even though Lydia couldn't see Allison she was still holding on to hope that she was there. She was noticing her. A smile tore over her face.

 

That was until she saw what Lydia had in her hand. 

A blade. 

“I miss you.. but I won't have to miss you for much longer. I'll be there soon.” Lydia's hand moved towards her wrist with determination. Allison's body flew across the bed and grabbed her hand..

“NO!” Allison screamed at Lydia. Then Lydia looked up and into a pair of brown orbs. She could see Allison.

“Allison? Allison.. please.. tell me this is real.. you're really here?” Her face was shaped with confusion as was Allison's who was now examining her own hand. She could really see her.

“I'm here.” Allison took the blade out of Lydia's hand and threw her body around the tiny frame. She didn't ever want to let go. 

“I miss you so much.. I can't.. I can't do this without you! I'm not strong enough Al. You make me strong..” Lydia breathed in Allison's smell as her head tucked into the brunettes shoulder. Allison pulled away.

“Lydia. Don't you dare say that. You are the strongest person I know. You're a fighter. A fighter that is needed. You save people's lives. You're a banshee. A kick-ass banshee and if you die then so would a lot more people. The pack needs your strength.” Allison couldn't believe that Lydia really felt this way. Couldn't believe she would give up.

“I don't want too... I just want to be with you Al.” Lydia's face broke and her were once again damp. 

“I'll always be here with you Lyd. Always!” Allison grabbed Lydia's face and their lips pressed against one another's roughly.

“I love you, Allison.”

“I love you too my beautiful queen.” Allison knew her would body would soon be back to it's rightful place – never being seen by those she loved.

“I have to go baby. Promise me this though. Promise you will live your life to the full. Promise me you will fight everyday for the rest of your life. I promise you I will be waiting when you're old and grey and pass away quietly in your sleep. I promise you. Promise me?” 

Allison wanted her to be happy even if it meant following her everyday and never being able to touch her, make her toes curl or tell her she loves her. 

“I promise.” 

Allison held Lydia once again. Her soft lips left delicate marks along Lydia's collar bone.

 And then she was gone.


End file.
